Poppin' Champagne
by Stealth Sneak
Summary: A Naruto/Kingdom Hearts X-Over Shojo-ai/Yuri and Shonen-ai/Yaoi themes INOxKAIRI
1. Score!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto characters.**

**This is a modern day KH/Naruto crossover that takes place in New York :3**

**Rating: M for shojo-ai/yuri and shonen-ai/yaoi themes :D**

**KairixIno :D**

It was a cold November evening. All I wanted to do right now was be warm. Sadly, I won't get out of the cold for another 10 minutes or so. I'm walking to my friends house which doesn't take more than 5 minutes by car but little ol' me doesn't have a car. My parents can't afford one nowadays since they are using the money we barely have to send me off to some pricey prep school in NYC. Yep, I live in New York but not in New York City. I live in Brooklyn which is a nice little area of New York, cold, but nice.

I arrive at my friend's front door and before I even knock, the door swings open and I'm greeted by a huge hug. I deserve that though. I haven't seen her in two weeks because my family was visiting my aunt down south in North Carolina.

"I haven't seen you in..." she starts counting her fingers for the dramatic effect she's aiming for, "…EVER!"

"I know. It's been awhile hasn't it, Kairi?" I smile at her and give her another hug.

"Well, come on in!" she gestures for me to enter so I do. I take off my jacket which has been of no help from the second I left my house and I hang it on the coat rack. I rub my arms in hope to generate warmth.

"It's too damn cold outside, y' know? That's the one great thing about North Carolina. It's never this cold!"

"Ha ha, well maybe you should just move in with your aunt then, Ino."

"And leave you here? You must be crazy! I'm not going anywhere without my best friend and that I can guarantee!" I give her a goofy thumbs up with a goofy grin to compliment it. Suddenly, I hear her mom rush down the stairs.

"I'm late for a meeting so you girls are going to be alone for a few hours." Alone? Alone with Kairi? Hmm… This could prove more fun than expected… "If you need me, you can reach me on my cell. By girls, love ya!" She rushes out the door.

"There she goes again. Another meeting. Ever since she's gotten her new job, she's always in and out of the house not to mention running all over the place for my sister and her dance recitals and all."

"Well hey, at least you get a break from constant nagging of her, right?"

"I guess. I kinda miss it, y' know? It's like my whole life has changed."

"Yeah… So hey, what do you wanna do?"

"Hm… OH! I know! Wanna see the new CDs I got?" CDs? Wonder what kind… or where they are…

"Sure?"

"They're up in my room. C'mon!" She starts to run up the stairs and I follow. We go into the room and I sit on her bed as she gets out her mass of CDs. "Here they are!" I look at them. City of Evil – Avenged Sevenfold. Fast Times at Barrington High – The Academy Is… Swan Songs – Hollywood Undead. Five Score and Seven Years Ago – Relient K. Rotation – Cute Is What We Aim For. Hold On Tight – Hey Monday. Life Is Not a Waiting Room – Senses Fail. Good music. All of it.

"Good music. I've taught you well," I nod my head in agreement with myself. She laughs.

"I only learn from the best." And you'll learn more still tonight.

She puts her CDs away and we start to make our way out of her room. However, she trips and falls… on me. Funny thing is, our lips lock. Best day of my life. I want to see what happens so I kiss her more taking it farther than it is. What surprised me is she kissed back. After that quick little fun session as I'll call it we get up quickly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Ino. I just tripped," she says shakily. She looks nervous. How cute.

"It's fine." I tell her. It is fine. Completely fine. I kissed her. Scratch that off my list of things to do today. It came easier than expected.

**To be continued…**


	2. Invaders!

**Chapter Dos ^_^**

**Hashashanana[Ha-sha-sha-na-na](meaning "disclaimer" in my own weird language): I do not own any Naruto and/or Kingdom Hearts characters**

I am not a lesbian, nor am I straight as the incident shows, but I am not bisexual. If I'm not any of the things then what am I, right? I'm bi-curious meaning I'm a generally straight person but am not opposed to experimenting with the same sex hence the word _curious_.

Me and Kairi have known each other since, what, first grade. Best friends from the start. We're both in high school now with all our childhood friends. We've all stuck together through the years. In the past year I looked through the looking glass at a side no one even attempts to look at and it's been well worth it. I actually feel more comfortable with Kairi then with any of my guy best friends I've known my whole life. Guys just don't seem to change and they don't seem to differ among one another. Girls on the other hand are always different and always changing. Every girl is her own separate species unlike guys. Guys are just one species with one goal. How boring.

Getting back to reality, we're sitting downstairs on the living room couch thinking about what to do next.

"Hey wanna watch a movie? We've got tons," questions Kairi. Her family is known for their collection of movies.

"Sure," I say. Movies are always good. That is if you pick the right one.

"What do you wanna watch? We have some good recents," she informs. They _always_ have recent movies. It's good, too, because some recent ones I've heard loads of good stuff about. Take Twilight for example. I'm not into the whole vampire/Edward Cullen thing but I've heard it's a great movie.

"Ya got Twilight?" I ask her. Knowing her, she was probably the first one to get it.

"HELL YEAH!" she exclaims. Kairi's an avid Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson fan. Don't see what's so great about him but he's a good actor. She grabs the DVD out of their movie cabinet and pops it in the player. She plops down on the couch next to me and hits play on the remote. "Have you ever seen this before?"

I shake my head, "Nope but I've heard great reviews about it."

"THIS IS THE BEST MOVIE YOUR EYES WILL EVER SET EYES ON UNTIL NEW MOON!" she exclaims/squeals.

I blink, kinda scared of her fandom, "Okay…?" She laughs.

"What's that face for? I didn't mean to scare you," she asks me, noticing my scared look.

"Oh nothing… JUST NEVER UNLEASH YOUR FANDOM ON ME!" I say using the same tone she did. Now we exchange expressions and she now holds the scared expression I held naught but ten seconds ago. I giggle. "Now who's terrified?"

"I'm not _terrified_. I'm just startled a bit by your mockery," she responds as she crosses her arms, pouting. She's so cute.

We're watching the movie, huddled under a blanket, when all of a sudden the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," says Kairi and she gets up to answer the door.

"Hey, Kairi!" exclaims a familiar voice. "Are we allowed inside or are we banished?"

"You're banished, you loons," I joke. "Who would want you miscreants in their house?"

"Hey, I know that voice!" says yet another familiar voice.

"You sure better know my damn voice when you hear it, fool!" Sora and Riku walk in the door and I stand up. "Well look what the cats dragged in."

"INO!" Sora exclaims as he tackle hugs me.

"Nice to see you, too, spikey-head," I giggle.

"That's not very nice to say to someone you haven't seen in two weeks," he pouts. Riku laughs.

"Who said she's nice?" Riku kids as he walks over to give me a hug. "It _has_ been a while, though."

"Well, at least someone respects my wishes to _not_ be tackle hugged," I say, hugging him back.

"Hey, how come she was invited but we weren't?!" pouts Sora. The rest of us laugh.

"She doesn't like you, bum. Why would she anyway?" I jokingly say.

"Maybe you just didn't get the mental invite since there's nothing in that head of yours," Riku teases as he knocks on Sora's head. Me and Kairi laugh.

"Well, maybe I never wanted to come! Ya'll are a bunch of bullies to me," Sora frowns.

"Aw, we're sorry you're the baby of the bunch," I chuckle ans I give him a noogie. "Everyone teases the baby." They all laugh.

"That means I get all the attention," Sora replies with a cocky grin.

"You wish. You aren't the cool one, though" Riku smirks as he put his arms around me and Kairi's shoulders. "So what are the plans for tonight?" Riku says with a faux French accent.

"Twilight. Up for it?" states Kairi.

"Sure thing," responds Riku. We all plop on the couch. Girls in the middle, boys on the end. Sora next to Kairi, Riku next to me.

Sora better not make a move on Kairi… He better not. If he does I'll slit his throat. What the hell am I saying? Am I really that obsessed? No… Obsessed isn't the word. I'm not feeling obsessed. I'm feeling protective. Protective of my best friend. Protective of the one I love…

**To Be Continued in Part Trѐ**


End file.
